haunting past
by Aya skrillex
Summary: you are karkat vantas and 3 years ago something changed your life. you are now 18 but can you overcome troubles of your past or will it catch up to you once more. rated M for future chapters


**I wanted to write a fanfic so did~ **

The horrific images began to burn into your memory, sending a wave of pure fear throughout your body. Realizing that your frozen where you stand, in your family living room, where you're shocked to find your little sister and her boyfriend bloody and lifeless being stood over by your best friend. The two lay side by side equius with a bruised and slight thoat indicating suffocation then nepeta whose body lay less than 1ft away eyes shut delicately with blood forming a pool around the both of them.

"G-Gamzee w-what, oh shit Gamzee why the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GAMZEE-" "shut. up" you go silent as the capricorn interrupts your terrified words. Your brain becomes fuzzy and confused. What could have happened?

your mind goes over this question a few times before it clicks. _Its happened, he's snapped and gone over the deep end_! You knew from the start Gamzee had never been right in the head but normally his meds always helped, however... he's been different lately, kind of like he stopped caring what happened anymore. You shrugged it off thinking he'd get over it like always but now you realize your mistake and you know whats going on... he must have stopped taking the meds. Then you remembered him saying something the other day '_i think this shit is poisoning my brain' Or something like that. _

Before you can come to terms with everything around you the psychotic adolescent had become induced in hysterical laughter with an incredibly disturbing grin plastered on his injured face. Examining him closer you notice that there are a few deep scratch marks on his face which are most likely from the struggle.

His laughing lessens until it is a mellow deep throated chuckle which sent a cold chill down your spine. Still unable to move you stare into his cold hollow eyes which instead of the warm comfort of your friend it instead shows a black psychotic cold gaze of a killer. As he moves closer to you it becomes clear your as good as done for but you can't bring yourself to move because... when you look at the tall,slim figure of the killer you can still see your best friend who stood by you through your anxiety,depression, school and troubles. He still looks like the boy who layed in bed with you as you cried on his shoulder while he shushed you into comfortable sleep. That is what you continued to remember as he grabbed you by your shirt before dropping you on the ground. As you landed with a thud against the cold, hardwood floor your thoughts cleared once more causing you to realize what was going on. Trying to get up you use your weakening arms to push yourself off the ground but before you could do so a pain quickly pushed you back to the floor and began crushing your rib cage. Gamzee was stepping on your back to keep you from moving, as the chuckling once again got louder the nightmare became more of a reality.

" you're not getting out of this that easy motherfucker, THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY'RE DEAD, you said you would help me bro, BUT YOU ALL UP AND LIED TO MY MOTHERFUCKIN FACE, and for that i'm gonna make you pay the price bro, I WILL PAINT MY WORDS OF TRUTH WITH YOUR BLOOD, and in the end i decide who lives and who dies!" he then lifts you up by your hair and pulls you into a rough kiss. The taste of the blood from his scratches over takes your mouth causing the taste of metallic liquid to devour your senses. As the clown pulls away he notices the hot,salty tears streaming down your cheeks. He licks them, running his hot sandpaper like tongue over one side of your face. this makes you shudder and tightly shut your eyes. It was obvious be wasn't going to kill you. The goal was to make you suffer, to live with the pain.

Before you could even take the moment to breathe you heard a large crash followed by you being dropped to the floor. You open your eyes to find Gamzee leaving out the back window. The last of him you saw was a harsh evilistic smirk which buried itself into your mind as he had most likely intended to. The throbbing of your head caused your vision and hearing to blur meaning you only saw was police calling out your name as everything went black.

* * *

Waking up to a dark room lite by a dip light beaming from your laptop on the desk. your body shaking and sweaty, eyes sore and puffy, he is killing you so slowly just like he has been since that day 3 years ago. every night is either a painful one or a sleepless one but either way you know he's there watching and laughing at you. You're scared and you have moved 7 times, changed schools and even ran away from home but it will never erase the fear and guilt of that day. The day that Nepeta and Equius died because you let down your best friend. You deserve this they're dead because of you and gamzee is gone because of you. Its your fault.

**boom! hope you liked it even though you probably didn't :3**


End file.
